Our Moments
by Peace2LovexLoLx
Summary: Basically how I think Spencer and Toby felt during their scences on the show. Can't say it more simply then that. Ummm... Rated T for future chapters. Blah Blah Blah. Just read it, Okay? And Review, Honestly Please. Thank You.


**Spencer's POV**

I had always been curious about Toby Cavanaugh. Something was just different about him. I couldn't figure him out and believe me they're aren't a lot of things Spencer Hastings can't figure out. Alison used to tell us that Toby was a freak. She told these ridiculous stories about him torturing animals in the woods and weird stuff like that. I can't believe I ever thought she was telling the truth. Lately I've been thinking maybe he isn't guilty. Emily seems to believe him and some things just aren't adding up. I feel horrible about badmouthing him. When I saw his flier for a French tutor I thought why not? I needed some answers from him and it wasn't like anybody else was volunteering. Maybe I could find what I was looking for.

**Toby's POV**

I had known Spencer Hastings and her friends for years. I always thought Emily was the only one of the girls who I could talk to. I assumed Spencer was just like Alison. She seemed selfish, bossy, and … interesting. I used to watch her when she practiced field hockey. She kept this determined look on her face, like she could do anything if she tried hard enough. I thought she was pretty. But she would never like me. Most of her friends hated me and anyway Spencer had the perfect life. A big house with lots of money. She was smart, beautiful, and had lots of potential. I was just a loser. I was never going to do anything important with my life.

**Spencer's POV**

I walked towards Toby's house in the chilly February air. I noticed his mail laying on the street from when their mailbox was smashed the other day. I picked it up and walked nervously up to the front door. After I knocked on the door Toby opened it just a crack. He said nothing but I could tell he was surprised to see me. I guess no one from the school had let him know about the tutoring. I asked if I could come inside but he said Jenna was home. I had heard these rumors about Toby and Jenna. Everyone had. But I decided they weren't true. Most likely just stupid kids trying to stir up drama. He didn't even seem to like her at all. We sat on the porch together and started studying. A while ago I had noticed Toby reading The Catcher in the Rye ( one of my favorite novels) at the Apple Rose Grill. My AP French tutor always said that the best way to learn the language was to read a book you had already read in English.

**Toby's POV**

I was almost shocked that Spencer knew what books I was reading . I didn't think she would even take the time to look at me. This was just too weird. Why was she here? Why did she want to tutor me? Didn't she still think I had murdered Alison? All these questions swirled around in my head and I needed some answers. I asked Spencer what she wanted from me. I tried to hide all the emotion from my voice when I spoke. She looked hurt by the sharpness in my tone. She said she believed me, that I was being framed. Mostly I didn't care about what thought but this was special. She was special. Spencer told me people were trying to frame her too. I felt really bad for her, I knew the feeling a little too well. And then something amazing happened. Spencer Hastings apologized to me. She just admitted she was wrong and in that moment I realized something. I had been wrong about her too. She wasn't selfish or bossy, suddenly she was … my friend. I heard Jenna slam her bedroom window so I went back in side. I thanked Spencer for coming over and told I would see her next time. She gave me a small smile. I felt like the king of the world.

**Spencer's POV**

When I got back to Emily's room, I played what had just happened over and over again in my head. I pictured Toby with his smirk and his pretty blue eyes ( which I hadn't noticed until today). I was excited, really excited, to see him again. I could like him, could I ? No, that was crazy. We weren't even completely convinced he was innocent yet. But **I **believed him. Next time I went over to Toby's he just told me to leave. Without really any explanation at all. It hurt me more then I thought it would. He handed me my textbook and closed the door in my face. I was basically on the verge of crying but I didn't . I just walked home. Later I noticed a piece of paper in my French book. Toby had written me a note. It was important, I could tell.

_**I found this in Jenna's room**_

_**You may be right**_

Yep, this was about to get interesting…


End file.
